Micromechanical components, in particular micro-mirror arrays, are installed in a large number of devices. Often, it is desirable to be able to place a plurality of identical or similar micro-mirror arrays closely alongside one another in order for example to cover large surfaces with micro-mirrors.
In U.S. Pat. No. 8,361,331, a micro-electromechanical mirror and a corresponding production method are described. Here, flat electrodes by which the mirror is movable are situated on a surface of a CMOS chip on which the mirror is fashioned, the electrodes being situated parallel to the surface.